Find $4^4 \cdot 5^4$
Answer: Finding $4^4$ and $5^4$ individually, then multiplying the result, is quite hard and time-consuming.  So, let's list out the full product, and see if we can regroup anything: $$ 4^4 \cdot 5^4 = (4 \cdot 4 \cdot 4 \cdot 4) \cdot (5 \cdot 5 \cdot 5 \cdot 5) $$Now, multiplication is associative, so we can group a $5$ with each $4$, to get $ (4 \cdot 5) \cdot (4 \cdot 5) \cdot (4 \cdot 5) \cdot (4 \cdot 5)$, which equals $20 \cdot 20 \cdot 20 \cdot 20 = 400 \cdot 400 = \boxed{160000}$.  In the last step, remember the rules of multiplying with zeros at the end.